


Reto de los 30 días

by LiberVanAlst



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberVanAlst/pseuds/LiberVanAlst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada día elijo una pareja al azar y hago el reto de los treinta días donde planteo a los personajes en distintas situaciones, las cuales van inspirada en la primera canción que escuche en el día.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yume no kaze dake ai ga umareru - NewS

**Yume no kaze dake ai ga umareru (Frain)** **–NewS**

La gran depresión lo había hundido al punto de no poder salir de la casa. Todos sus amigos se habían alejado por consecuencias de la vida y su decadencia seguía en aumento, nada más por el hecho de sentirse sucio moralmente. No era tristeza, en su alma desolada, era algo más profundo que lo tenía sin vida, sin ese particular brillo en los ojos, era melancolía. Esa sentimiento se arraigaba más en su piel, cubriéndose con ella sin pensar en nadie más, con la excepción de una persona. “¿Acaso no estoy siendo egoísta?” pensó.

Recordó los momentos felices con esa persona especial y algunos momentos de conflicto, las palabras que dijeron al conocerse, la primera vez que sus miradas se encontraron, todo había quedado en un recuerdo color sepia, antiguo, polvoriento y distante.

Se levantó una vez más para acercarse a la ventana, necesitaba saber si vendría esa tarde. “¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sin venir?” se preguntó mentalmente apoyado en el vidrio. La lluvia fuera era intensa, y comenzaba a hacer frío también, todo se complementaba tan bien con su estado de ánimo que no podía forzarse a cambiar y seguir en esos momentos, no sólo, no sin él. Nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a invadirlo.

Había sido una pequeña discusión, una mínima disputa a causa de un tercero, tenía la culpa y lo sabía, reconocer su falta no hacía que se sintiera mejor. Dio una vuelta por la habitación intentando encontrarse consigo mismo, encontrar una disculpa que jamás llegó de los labios del otro. “¿Tanto le ha dolido?”

Las horas pasaron sin que alguna respuesta llegara a su mente, el chico que amaba simplemente lo había dejado y todo era su culpa, se recriminaba una y otra vez por las acciones pasadas. La lluvia cesaba poco a poco y su alma, frágil en ese momento, comenzaba a sentirse más aliviada. La calma poco a poco lo invadía.

Volvió a la ventana con la esperanza de verlo nuevamente, sonriendo, que alzara su mano para saludarlo y que le trajera, como solía ser, un poco de comida. Por unos momentos él había aparecido allí, junto a las rosas que tanto le gustaba cuidar, como a él. Desesperanzado volvió la vista hacia un lado, él no podía haber vuelto, no con una persona tan sucia y cruel como él.

El timbre sonó de pronto, sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendido, no era el fantasma de un recuerdo, era él, había vuelto a casa con un paquete de comida, con su sonrisa, con su presencia. No tardó en bajar las escaleras y abrir la puerta, nervioso, aún experto en el amor podía ser como un niño con el chico que le quitaba el sueño. Tragó saliva, sin saber que decir, sin saber qué hacer, sólo necesitaba pedir perdón, sólo necesitaba abrazarlo, llenarse de su fragancia, llenarse de él.

-          El cielo se está despejando, hay un arcoíris afuera ¿quieres ir a verlo? – sonrió amable.

-          Contigo iría hasta el averno – dijo con una sonrisa, con dolor, con un nudo en la garganta el cual amenazaba en desencadenar un llanto.

-          ¡Hey! –exclamó – si necesitas tiempo puedo esperar, no te estoy recriminando nada, las cosas pasaron, duele aún, es cierto, pero ¿y qué? Hay un tiempo para todo, y este es el tiempo de que nos podamos acercar de nuevo.

Se acercó a su amante para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, con la comida en las bolsas aún caliente rozando la espalda de su amante. Nada importaba, estaba con él, aunque sus lágrimas de arrepentimiento siguieran cayendo de una forma y otra, eso le hacía sentir mejor. Su amante le limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, tan cálido y lindo momento podía disipar cualquier sentimiento negativo. 

Era cierto, el arcoíris se veía desde el jardín de su hogar, el cielo se había despejado casi en totalidad, junto con la presencia de la persona que lo amaba, la persona que le sostenía la mano, le daba la seguridad que tanto le hacía falta a su corazón. Ambos habían sufrido por un percance, pero el cielo seguía dándole esperanzas de un futuro mejor.

-          Te amo – dijo con valor de una vez, mirando a sus ojos – y no volvería a cometer el mismo error.

-          Si es así, deberías recitar tus votos matrimoniales – rió leve ante su propio comentario.

La mano del chico fue tomada por él, una caricia leve con sus dedos, una mirada que le daba protección, lo envolvía de tal forma que era como tener una capa sobre sí mismo.

-          Yo, Francis Bonnefoy, a partir de hoy, prometo sostener tu mano, como ahora, y amarte, respetarte, consentirte, mimarte, etcétera etcétera,  por el resto de mis días.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos, un beso selló la acción, no había nadie que pudiera interrumpir ese momento, y aunque el arcoíris poco a poco iba desapareciendo sabían que permanecería grabado en sus corazones por siempre.


	2. Snow Express - NewS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos por Alfred, pero todo cambia en un viaje en tren.

**Snow Express (UsUk) – NewS**

En las vísperas de Navidad las parejas se reencuentran, se vuelven a enamorar, o idealmente formalizan lo que tenían por causa del destino, eso era lo que Alfred había querido conseguir con Arthur. No había nada formal entre ellos, siempre eran besos y caricias al azar, un vecino como cualquier otro, pero su mundo se había volcado cuando comenzó a tener contacto con el británico.

Llevaban un año de conocerse y Alfred siempre recordaba cómo había sido su primer encuentro, entre accidentes e insultos, una forma bastante ajetreada, ni siquiera ellos hubiesen pensado que una noche llegarían a tener sexo en los aposentos del inglés. Llevaban con esa relación casi seis meses y Alfred, un poco más ambicioso, buscaba algo más que tener un encuentro carnal.

Las semanas anteriores a la víspera de Navidad, Alfred le había insistido a su compañero de cama, una y otra vez que realizaran un viaje juntos, a lo que el chico de cejas pronunciadas se negaba con un rotundo “no”.

Arthur, por el contrario de Alfred, no quería formalizar nada, el ritmo de vida que llevaba en Estados Unidos le acomodaba bastante y tener un vecino que le haga favores especiales estaba de maravilla. En el fondo sabía que Alfred le quería, aunque intentaba negárselo cada ocasión.

Llegó el día donde la paciencia de Arthur llegó a su fin, había terminado la relación una semana antes de las vísperas de Navidad, le había dicho a ese fiel compañero que no volviera a tocar su puerta, sin embargo, Alfred volvió a insistir, por cansancio, finalmente accedió.

Habían llegado a la estación de trenes de Nueva York, corría viento y estaba nevado suavemente, el cielo se encontraba cubierto de nubes y el suelo tenía una leve capa de nieve en él. Arthur llevaba unos anteojos puestos, de lectura, para poder revisar por tercera vez el andén en el que debían de esperar el tren. Alfred, por su parte, compraba las cosas que le hicieran falta en el camino, por ejemplo, comida.

El tren expreso llegaba puntual a las cinco de la tarde. Alfred tomaba lugar al lado de Arthur cargando los bolsos tanto el de él como de su acompañante. Ambos pasaron sus boletos al chofer y finalmente caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al fondo, extrañamente la afluencia de gente que viajaba ese día era menor, por lo que el vagón estaba prácticamente vacío a esa hora.

-          ¿Estás cómodo? – preguntó el americano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-          En realidad estoy casi obligado en este lugar ¿Cómo se supone que me sentiré cómodo? – respondió molesto, sentándose en el lado de la ventana.

El chico de ojos azules no hizo más que sonreír, condescendiente. Con el paso de ese año había aprendido a conocer a Arthur, un chico de semblante serio, frío que se molestaba por las cosas mínimas de la vida, mientras él era todo lo opuesto al inglés que tanto le atraía.

El tren tomó su rumbo pocos minutos después. Alfred se mostraba emocionado, no paraba de hablar de Washington, donde vivía su familia, sus amigos de la infancia, el barrio en el que había crecido. “¿Su familia?” Arthur de inmediato se volteó a verle sorprendido, nunca habían hablado de las familias, pues no tenían nada formal, Arthur ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fueran amigos, pero el que lo haya invitado a ese lugar y le haya omitido información le molestaba más de lo que debería.

-          Me bajaré en la siguiente parada. ¿Cómo no me dices que vas con tu familia? ¡¿Qué mierda tengo que hacer allá?! – comentaba con notorio enfado.

-          Pero… - quiso refutar Alfred aunque sus palabras murieron por la voz ajena.

-          ¡¿Pero?! ¡Y todavía te dignas a excusarte!

Arthur no dijo más y se cambió de asiento de inmediato. Alfred no entendía las razones. No le había hablado de formalizar, que bien sabía le molestaba, tampoco le había dicho que pasarían la Navidad con su familia, simplemente había sido un comentario. Por primera vez el americano no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

Unos minutos después Arthur seguía sin volver a su puesto, por lo que su vecino fue a buscarlo, necesitaba saber si su enfado había pasado. Una grata sorpresa se llevó cuando divisó al rubio recostado en una de las ventanillas, no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por los hombros del chico, se veía tranquilo, muy distante era ya la figura que había desatado una ligera discusión minutos atrás.

Alfred se quedó dormido, recargando su cabeza en la del británico. Durmieron por casi una hora hasta que Arthur se despertó. Aquel brazo que lo cubría se sentía cálido, pesado, pero no le molestaba la sensación. Le recordaba a las veces que había despertado con Alfred en su cama o en la propia, los besos repartidos y esa calidez que poco a poco iba transgrediendo la barrera de su personalidad.

A veces se odiaba por no ser sincero con sus sentimientos. El día que había terminado la relación con Alfred, se sintió vacío, sólo, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de este en su vida, y cuando volvió lo único que hizo fue dar excusas para alejarlo, pero el americano seguía allí, sosteniéndole, derritiéndole. Detestaba no poder admitir que había perdido, se había enamorado.

Quería detener el tiempo, que los segundos se hicieran eternos, que Alfred no despertara, porque la magia de estar así, tan tranquilos, se perdería. Cuando notó que el americano se despertaba inmediatamente se separó de él, ocultándose tras su máscara de seriedad absoluta.

-          Vine a ver como estabas y me quedé dormido – argumentaba el rubio con una ligera risa.

-          No importa, creo que estamos llegando a algún sitio – comentó más calmo.

El tren se detuvo y pudieron descansar después de dos horas de viaje. En esa parada Alfred pensaba que su vecino se fugaría, pero no había sido así. Le estaba esperando para caminar unos minutos y luego volver al tren.

Mientras caminaban Alfred tuvo la intención de tomar la mano de Arthur, con desconfianza al principio por el miedo al rechazo. Rozó intencionalmente el dorso de la mano del inglés esperando la negativa por parte de este, la cual nunca llegó. Sonrió de medio lado con mayor seguridad, afirmando la mano con fuerza, era un paso enorme el que estaba dando en ese momento, un avance.

-          ¿Ya no estás enojado? – preguntó entrelazando sus dedos con la mano ajena.

-          No estaba enojado, estaba molesto porque no me dijiste eso antes de tomar un tren. –respondió Arthur, seco.

-          ¿Qué es “eso” exactamente?

-          Tu familia – respondió mirándole con seriedad – No hay nada…

Las palabras de Arthur fueron interrumpidas por un repentino beso. Su sorpresa fue indescriptible cuando vio a Alfred cerca suyo, sin previo aviso, algo que nunca había hecho con él. “¿Qué?” se preguntó sin poder articular palabra. El tiempo pasaba y Alfred no se despegaba de ese beso, Arthur, indeciso, comenzó a mover los labios, respondiendo tardío a la acción del menor, hasta que el mismo americano terminó la muestra de afecto.

-          No es necesario que vayamos donde mi familia – aclaró después del beso, juntando su frente con la del inglés – Está bien si sólo somos los dos, pero ya no quiero esta relación a la deriva, te quiero y siento que tú también me quieres. Quiero ser tu novio y que hagamos estas cosas, viajar juntos, compartir el desayuno. Estoy cansado de escabullirme a mi departamento en la madrugada, quiero despertar contigo cada mañana.

El discurso que Alfred le estaba dando se le hacía horriblemente cursi, hasta tuvo la ligera intención de reírse de este, sin embargo, al mirar a los ojos del muchacho, la intensidad de esa mirada, el entusiasmo de sus palabras, notó que Alfred creía en lo que decía.

El miedo lo invadió nuevamente y las preguntas no dejaban de darle vueltas en su cabeza. “¿Y si le hago daño?” “¿Y si el me hace daño?” Las odiaba, y se odió de nuevo por pensar en tales cosas, no poder ser segur con sus sentimientos. Sabía que estaba enamorado de Alfred y no podía expresarlo con palabras, ni con acciones.

La bocina del tren sonó justo en el momento indicado, Arthur se zafo de su agarre para dirigirse al tren, sin esperar por los pasos de Alfred.

De alguna u otra manera, se esperaba esas palabras del menor, sabía que el americano tenía sentimientos por él pero nunca aseguró que esos sentimientos fuesen tan fuertes, tan profundos para atacarlo de esa manera. Se sentía confundido, como si hubiese perdido de pronto el rumbo al que quería ir.

Ambos llegaron los asientos que le correspondía, Arthur a la ventana y Alfred al pasillo. El americano miraba de reojo al inglés, el cual estaba con la mirada fija en el horizonte, como si este buscara la respuesta de algo importante allí, pero no había nada más que nieve.

-          No te pido que me des una respuesta de inmediato – continuó Alfred con la conversación anterior – sólo te pido que estés conmigo en Navidad, más bien, que me permitas estar contigo en Navidad. – Tomó su mano como lo había hecho en Philadelphia, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Arthur.

No tenía palabras para lo que Alfred estaba diciendo, a pesar de lo cursi que llegaba a ser sus mejillas tomaron un leve color rosa. Ocultó aquella expresión mirando hacia la ventana, pero Alfred se adelantó en las acciones del mayor tomándolo de la nuca dándole un beso nuevamente. Le miró a los ojos, igual de sonrojado como lo estaba Arthur. El inglés ya no quería alejarse, no quería alejarlo, necesitaba esa calidez en su vida, lo había derretido por completo con esas palabras, con esos gestos, siendo simplemente él.

Asintió con la cabeza recibiendo a Alfred en un abrazo. Le comentó a Alfred que estaba cansado por las oscilantes emociones que había tenido durante el transcurso del viaje. “Déjame dormir, por favor”. Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y descansar en los brazos del americano.

El tren llegaba a Washington DC a las ocho con quince minutos. Arthur seguía dormido y Alfred tenía la idea de despertarlo con un beso en los labios. “¿Le gustará?” Se preguntó internamente. Escuchó al chofer quien llamaba a que los pasajeros abandonaran el tren. Alfred finalmente se decidió a darle un beso, lo removió y finalmente pudo toparse con los ojos verdes de Arthur.

-          Ya llegamos - le soltó para que Arthur tuviera mayor movilidad.

Arthur se levantó de su asiento, aun fregando sus ojos. Alfred le miraba de reojo mientras, al igual como lo hizo cuando se subieron al tren, tomó las cosas de Arthur y las suyas.

Bajó de Acela Express junto a su vecino. Arthur miraba maravillado las luces que les propinaba la ciudad, era menos pomposo que el ambiente en Nueva York y eso le agradaba bastante. Alfred de afirmó la mano de Arthur para guiarlo a un bus que los llevaría a un departamento.

La habitación era bastante pequeña, solo tenía una cama matrimonial, el baño conjunto y  un ventanal que daba una vista increíble. “¿Cuánto habrá costado?” Se preguntó internamente mirando a Alfred.

La actitud de Arthur en ese viaje había cambiado de forma radical, prefería culpar a la Navidad y no a sus sentimientos por el americano.

-          Me daré una ducha – advirtió Arthur entrando de inmediato al baño

Alfred salió de la habitación al minuto que escuchó a Arthur dar el agua de la regadera. Bajó las escaleras y buscó una tienda en específico. La tienda estaba llena, al parecer todos iban por lo mismo, uno torta para celebrar la navidad. Suspiró algo cansado, tendría paciencia de esperar, aunque tenía que avisarle al británico primero. Revisó en sus bolsillos para sacar el celular, revisó nuevamente en su chaqueta, revisó en sus bolsillos traseros. “Que imbécil soy” pensó notando que el celular no se encontraba en ningún lado, lo único factible sería devolverse.

Preguntó al caballero que estaba en frente de él la hora a la que cerrarían la tienda, al obtener la respuesta no hizo más que maldecir, debía quedarse si no quería perder esa torta.   
  
Demoró no más de quince minutos en darse una ducha. Para cuando salió Alfred no se encontraba en la habitación. Supuso que llegaría pronto, sin embargo, dieron las seis, las siete de la tarde y aún no llegaba.

“¿Para qué me invita si me deja solo?” “¿Acaso lo del tren eran sólo palabras al viento?” Pensaba mientras se vestía. Prendió la televisión para distraerse, ya no quería pensar en dónde estaría o lo que haría, había visto que el americano dejó el celular en la mesa de descanso, no tenía caso que lo llamara.

Salió de la tienda a las siete y media y volvió lo más rápido que pudo al hotel. Al entrar a la habitación encontró a Arthur dormido, la televisión encendida y sus celulares juntos en la mesa de descanso. Se sentía mal por haber dejado a Arthur sólo por esas horas, se preguntaba si estaría molesto, prefirió no despertarlo y recostarse a su lado.

Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, sus cabellos y sus labios, todo en ese chico le había encantado, miraba de reojo sus pantalones, su cuerpo en general. Pensaba en las veces que lo había estrechado, en como de un momento a otro comenzó a hacerle el amor y no sólo a tener sexo con él, necesitaba hablarle y obtener una respuesta, terminar la conversación que había iniciado en Philadelphia.

Besó sus labios, moviendo de a poco los suyos, haciendo que el chico se despertara.

-          ¿Qué hora es? – fue lo primero que dijo el inglés.

-          Las ocho y media – respondió de inmediato.

-          ¿Me dejaste sólo por tres horas? – preguntó con un tono molesto sentándose en la cama.

-          Si pero es por un buen motivo. – respondió de inmediato.

Se levantó de la cama, buscando algo en el mueble del televisor. Sacó una caja y de sus pertenencias sacó otra. Las dejó la cómoda que estaba a su lado y volvió a la cama con Arthur.

-          Perdóname, no debí dejarte sólo – se disculpó el menor entregándole la caja más grande – fui a comprar una torta para pasar la navidad.

-          Oh, ya veo ¿y no pudiste tocar la puerta y avisar? Al menos llevar tu celular, no pesa en los pantalones ¿sabes? – gruño por lo bajo, en el fondo se sentía un idiota por enojarse.

Alfred no pudo evitar estirar los labios en una obvia resignación. Arthur al ver aquella reacción se arrepintió de sus palabras, Alfred estaba dando lo mejor por darle una navidad y él la estaba arruinando.

-          Respecto a lo que te dije en la tarde, - comenzó a hablar el americano – en realidad me gustaría una respuesta de tu parte. Me gustas. – Le miró a los ojos acercándose cada vez más a sus labios - ¿Yo también te gusto? – preguntó inseguro.

-          En realidad… - Arthur desvió su mirada a la caja, recordó la calidez, recordó que estaba enamorado, era el momento de sincerarse con el americano – En realidad creo que nunca había dejado que alguien se acercara a mí de la forma que lo haces tú, nadie me había prestado este tipo de atención. Las demás personas se alejaban y yo también era culpable de eso, y aunque traté de alejarte tú seguías allí. No me gustas Alfred. – respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado – Estoy enamorado.

Alfred estaba sorprendido, no esperó que Arthur le dedicase esas palabras. Se sentía feliz, emocionado, por dentro gritaba de la emoción mientras que en el exterior sólo podía mostrar una sonrisa y luego una pequeña risa.

-          ¿Quieres ser mi novio? – preguntó aún emocionado.

-          Si te digo que no, de todas formas seguirías metiéndote en mi camino ¿me equivoco? – contestó con una sonrisa viendo a Alfred asentir – creo que ya tienes tu respuesta entonces.

Ese veinticuatro de diciembre era la primera vez que sus cuerpo se unían haciendo el amor, sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo y sus gemidos, suspiros, cantaban la misma canción.


	3. Moon - KAT-TUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur y Francis llevan casi diez años en una relación. ¿Como se sentirán después de tanto tiempo juntos?

**Moon (Fruk) –KAT-TUN**

Dicen que el amor es un sentimiento que dura sólo tres años y con el tiempo sólo se vuelve rutinario. Francis se preguntaba en esos precisos momentos si lo que decían los expertos era cierto.

Llevaban casi diez años de relación, ambos estaban entrando en los treinta y aún no podían creer que ese amor adolescente los llevaría hasta donde se encontraban en esos momentos. Ambos habían puesto todo de su parte por ir a vivir juntos, tener su propia casa sin tener que alquilar nada, un jardín donde Arthur pudiese cuidar de sus plantas, y una sala donde Francis hacía lo que más le gustaba, pintar.

Debían aceptar que no estaban exentos de las típicas discusiones de pareja, aunque cada vez eran menos por la falta de comunicación, Francis meditaba todo eso mientras veía a Arthur que a su vez leía un libro. La casa estaba en silencio.

Los días de las risas furtivas, de las sonrisas, los coqueteos, los sonrojos, todo había sido pisoteado por la extenuante rutina

-          Debemos terminar – Arthur seguía con su mirada en el libro, sin tener una expresión diferente a la de momentos anteriores.

-          ¿Qué? – preguntó Francis perplejo.

-          ¿Estás sordo? Te dije que esto se acabó. Esta relación se me ha vuelto aburrida, ya no hacemos prácticamente nada más que mirarnos las caras, ¿crees que aún siento deseos de estar contigo? – cada vez que hablaba alzaba la voz.

Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se fue a la habitación. Había preparado una maleta para irse lo antes posible de su casa. No quería escuchar más excusas de parte del francés, el término era definitivo, aunque dolía, debía de aceptar que ya no era lo mismo, ni para él ni para Francis. Salió de la habitación sintiendo nostalgia al verla por última vez. Bajó las escaleras, encontró a Francis en la puerta, bloqueando la salida.

-          Quítate – le dijo el inglés mirándole a los ojos-

-          ¡No puedes irte de esta forma! ¡Aclaremos las cosas! – gritaba el francés histérico. – Todavía podemos arreglar las cosas cheri – habló con más dulzura.

-          No Francis, mi decisión está tomada. Vendré a buscar mis otras cosas el fin de semana.

Le dejó un suave beso en la mejilla y salió de la casa que tantos años lo había aprisionado con la rutinaria vida que Francis le otorgaba. Por fin el inglés se sentía libre de escoger su vida, y estar con la persona que realmente amaba.

De un momento a otro Francis sentía que su vida se derrumbaba, amaba a Arthur, pensaba que estar tranquilos en esa burbuja rutinaria era precisamente lo que los mantenía juntos, pero no era así, no se daba cuenta de la distancia enorme que había forjado año tras año entre él y su amante. No podía mirar a la ventana y desearle felicidad, no en ese momento. Necesitaba tenerlo a su lado, necesitaba retenerlo y tenía claro que no podía, la relación se había escurrido de sus manos como el agua.

Se quedó sólo en su cuarto mirando el cielo, recordando los momentos felices, los tristes. No pudo evitarlo, al sentir aquella cama vacía comenzó a llorar apretando las sábanas, era su culpa, lo reconocía, no podía pensar en nada más que esos dolorosos sentimientos que le invadían. Dolor, angustia. Pocos minutos después, el francés se había quedado dormido.

A la mañana siguiente abrió los ojos encontrando nuevamente a Arthur en su cuarto, como antes. ¿Había vuelto? No pudo ocultar su felicidad al verle en su cama nuevamente, dormido. Se acercó lento para acariciar sus cabellos, besar su mejilla. Arthur se daba vuelta con pereza abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con un francés que estaba a punto de llorar.

-          ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

-          Te ves afligido ¿tuviste una pesadilla? – se sentó el inglés en la cama, preocupado por el francés.

-          ¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste anoche? – cuestionó dudoso.

-          Anoche yo estaba leyendo un libro y tú estabas en la cocina haciendo algo, no recuerdo que. Luego nos vinimos a dormir ¿Por qué? – En serio se estaba comenzando a preocupar por el francés.

-          Nada – sonrió dejando el tema en el pasado – es mejor que vayamos a comer.

En el desayuno Francis no podía dejar de mirar a Arthur, sus ojos, su contextura, quería abrazarlo alocadamente y no dejarlo ir, no quería que esa pesadilla se volviera realidad. Necesitaba cambiar la rutina con el inglés, necesitaba decirle a Arthur lo mucho que lo amaba, no un día, todos los días demostrarle sus sentimientos.

-          Te amo

-          Ya lo sé tonto – sonrió el inglés con arrogancia.

-          ¿Quieres salir a algún lado hoy? Esta semana estamos de vacaciones y no hemos planeado nada.

-          Quiero ir al campo – respondió de inmediato – Creo que nos haría bien salir de este sitio por un tiempo.

Si Arthur lo solicitaba lo más probable es que Francis comenzara a preparar el viaje de inmediato para irse esa misma noche.

La luna brillaba en el cielo con todo su esplendor, las pertenencias de ambos se encontraban en el automóvil del francés, y ambos estaban emocionado por un viaje después de tantos años. Arthur había seleccionado las mejores canciones para ponerlas en el carro y viajar de una manera más divertida.

Conversó todo el camino acerca de las cosas del pasado, de lo que hacían cuando eran sólo unos adolescentes y de las locuras que hicieron en sus días de escuela. Francis escuchaba los relatos con una sonrisa, aportando una que otra anécdota a la seguidilla de relatos. Se sentía bien estar así, se sentía como antes.

Francis aparcó el coche en un mirador, necesitaba tener ese momento con Arthur, uno romántico, y demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba, que lo amaba. La luna les daba en todo el rostro, la conversación y las risas habían sido reemplazadas por besos y caricias. Los únicos testigos de lo que pasaba dentro del carro, esa misma noche, sólo era la luna y ellos mismos.

Despertó al alba, en su lecho, solitario. “¿Un sueño” se preguntó sentándose en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano y girando la cabeza levemente, sólo para comprobar que Arthur no se encontraba allí. Lo recordaba, lo había abandonado, le había dicho cosas bastantes crueles, y aun a pesar de ser el día siguiente seguía doliendo como la noche anterior.

La casa se veía vacía sin Arthur en el jardín, leyendo en el sillón o escuchando los programas antiguos de radio que tanto le gustaban. No quería eso, quería tenerlo consigo, necesitaba buscarlo, aunque no sabía lo que le diría y Arthur se veía seguro de lo que hacía, ¿lo había perdido para siempre? Eso parecía.

La desesperación, al pena, el dolor, todo parecía consumirlo poco a poco, había llorado tanto, casi todo el día, había soñado con Arthur una y otra vez, pero nunca era cierto, él no estaba en casa, no estaba a su lado, no podía sostener su mano. El llanto nuevamente, los gritos desesperados y finalmente la solución, dormir para siempre.

Necesitaba tener a Arthur, como en sus sueños, si no podía tenerlo en vida, al menos podría tenerlo mientras dormía, sólo tenía que cerrar sus ojos por la eternidad.

_“Y si al menos puedo tenerte en mis sueños, bajo la luz de la luna, eso es lo que haré._

_Espero encontrarme contigo en la siguiente vida._

_Siempre te amaré cheri.”_


End file.
